A Troubled Engine
A Troubled Engine is the final story of the Barry the Rescue Engine mini-series. It is released as the fifty-second episode overall. Plot One morning, Alice and Diesel talk about Barry in the yard. They had noticed his reaction to a statement Gordon made about the scrapyard, and he had reacted quite nervously to it. Diesel also mentions that he was frightened by the sight of a welder's torch, and mistook it for a scrapper's one. James was able to calm him down afterwards, and the two engines are worried about Barry's well-being. At Knapford Harbor, James meets Barry after returning from Crovan's Gate after his injector failed, and Barry fills him in on what is happening while James was at the works. The Troublesome Trucks hear about James' injector and call him "Rusty Red Scrap Iron", which makes Barry angry and he subsequently pushes them into the sea. It takes a moment for Barry to realize what he has done and he instantly regrets it. Diesel brings the Breakdown Train to the docks and tries to relate to Barry, who rants at Diesel about his experiences. However, this makes Barry feel a little better about himself, which is a good start. At Knapford, Sir Charles Topham Hatt is speaking to his son and Mike Western, about Barry and his incident at the docks. Sir Charles Topham Hatt asks his son to let Barry double head Alice's next Branch Line Flyer train. The journey allowed Alice to have a heart to heart talk with Barry about both of their experiences, which helps Barry to move on and leave his past behind. After that, Barry helps the engines on the North West Railway by doing freight and passenger services, to help with the summer rush. At the sheds, he thanks the engines and the controllers for their help and support before leaving for his heritage railway in England. Characters *James *Alice *Barry *Diesel *Troublesome Trucks *Charles Topham Hatt *Stephen Topham Hatt *Mike Western *Thomas (does not speak) *Daisy (does not speak) *Other Railway Diesels (do not speak) *Edward (cameo) *Henry (cameo) *Gordon (cameo) *Percy (cameo) *Bill or Ben (cameo) *Bear (cameo) *Steve (cameo) Trivia *Stock footage from The Lucky Ones and Galloping Sausage is used. *This marks Diesel's last speaking role in Sodor: The Early Years. *This is the last time Barry has a male driver. *This is the last time that WildNorWester voices all of the male characters. It is also the last appearance of Daisy's 2006 Trainz model. *Two ships at the docks have the names Izzy and Gomez; this is a reference to the TUGS character Izzy Gomez. Voice Cast *WildNorWester as Narrator, Sir Charles Topham Hatt, Sir Stephen Topham Hatt, Mike Western, James, Barry, Diesel and Troublesome Trucks *ANB as Alice Gallery File:ATroubledEngineTitleCard.png|Title card File:ATroubledEngine1.png File:ATroubledEngine2.png File:ATroubledEngine3.png|Alice and Diesel File:ATroubledEngine4.png|Alice File:ATroubledEngine5.png|Diesel File:ATroubledEngine6.png File:ATroubledEngine7.png File:ATroubledEngine8.png File:ATroubledEngine9.png File:ATroubledEngine10.png|Barry File:ATroubledEngine11.png|James File:ATroubledEngine12.png File:ATroubledEngine13.png File:ATroubledEngine14.png File:ATroubledEngine15.png File:ATroubledEngine16.png File:ATroubledEngine17.png File:ATroubledEngine18.png File:ATroubledEngine19.png File:ATroubledEngine20.png Episode File:Sodor the Early Years Barry the Rescue Engine; A Troubled Engine Category:Episodes Category:Sodor: The Early Years Category:Flashbacks Category:Specials Category:Barry the Rescue Engine Mini Series